<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it Love or is it Pain? by redgxblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899808">Is it Love or is it Pain?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgxblin/pseuds/redgxblin'>redgxblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, one-sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgxblin/pseuds/redgxblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou Kyouka has never felt this way before.</p>
<p>Could it be love?</p>
<p>Or is it pain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jirou Kyouka &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it Love or is it Pain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my short threads on twitter! I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to tell me how I can improve in any way! I added a single sentence to the end but other than that it’s the exact same thing as I have on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jirou could hear the birds calling in the distance as she stared. What was this feeling? </p>
<p>      The way that her eyes reflected the sunlight so beautifully, the way that her skin shone under the gentle rays. She looked like the embodiment of beauty itself.</p>
<p>      The sound of her laugh drifted up, so clear that Jirou didn’t even have to use her quirk to hear it. Her heart fluttered, wanting to fly out of her chest and fall right into the arms of the most beautiful girl she’d even known.</p>
<p>      That smile could melt the hearts of villains. Jirou couldn’t even hope to look away. It was like someone had hit Jirou with a quirk that forced her to stare at the center of her universe.</p>
<p>      And her heart shattered just a bit more when Yaoyorozu leaned in and connected her lips to Todoroki’s.</p>
<p>      Jirou wasn’t feeling love. She was feeling pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorryyyyy! If enough people want, I’ll make a sequel to this to give them all a happy ending, I promise!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>